Forever May Not Be Long Enough
by DeathDragon130
Summary: I hate this gift I have, I just want someone to accept me as I am... Will you listen to my tale of how I fell in love with a man that I didn't think I can have? I dedicate this story to Beowulfwulf for her inspiring Batman fanfiction. Fatal Frame ref.
1. Chapter 1

Forever May Not Be Long Enough: Chapter 1:

(**I want to** **dedicate this to Beowulfwulf for her awesome Batman fanfiction and it's inspired me to write this fanfic so enjoy. Please be nice. ****)**

Hello my name is Anna Hinasaki I am 26 years old and I am the daughter of Mafuyu Hinasaki and Mina Hinasaki. I have long black that I keep in a bun in the back of my head; I have dark brown eyes and wear black thinned rimmed glasses. I am currently wearing a dark blue dress suit with high heels; I don't like large crowds due to my unnatural ability. I work for Sergeant Jim Gordon as his secretary and is the only one I trust who know of my ability.

"Anna, can you come to my office?" Jim called for me.

I was currently filing papers when I gently set the rest down onto my desk and followed him into his office.

"Yes, Jim?" I asked with my soft voice.

"Anna I noticed that you have been here working when despite the fact I told you to take the week off since the Batman has been helping with these criminal… What's been bothering you?" Jim asked me.

I couldn't help, but look down at the ground when I felt ashamed of myself for having this ability and how it affects my daily life.

Jim sighed before saying," Let me guess you sixth sense has been acting up."

I didn't look at him, but just nodded my head before replying," I don't know why, but spirits keep popping up at my home… I am planning to see if maybe my parents left me anything before their disappearance."

I could feel Jim look at me with sympathy before saying," Why don't you take the day off to see if they did, I'll finish up filing the paper work."

I looked up at Jim before nodding my head and gave him a tired smile.

"Okay… But call me if you need me for something, okay?" I asked him nervously.

Jim smiled before nodding his head and said," I will, why don't you go out to lunch with your friends."

I smiled sadly before replying," Jim, you know I only have one friend, I think I'll take you up on that suggestion. Thank you."

"Hey you have me don't forget that… anyway you better head out now while the Commissioner is out." Jim said as he led me to my desk and I grabbed my laptop bag that held my laptop.

"By the way how is your book coming along?" He asked as we both walked toward the door.

I smiled before replying," It's coming along good though I will need Christina's help with the romance scenes since I am no good in that department…"

Jim chuckled lightly as they arrived at the door before saying," I'm sure you'll find someone…"

I smiled up at him before nodding my head after we said our good bye I went and pulled out my phone from my pocket and began to text my friend Christina. Christina Sanchez was a famous model for Victoria Secret; she had beautiful mocha colored skin that matched her brown eyes. She had dark brown hair and wore beautiful clothes compared to what I wore.

*Want to go get lunch?* I asked her through my text.

*Sure, same place?* She replied back.

I smiled before typing in, *Yeah, see you there.*

And with that I put away my phone and began to walk to the nearby café that was located inside the hotel that was purchased by the million dollar play boy Bruce Wayne. I entered the hotel and walked toward the window seat and sat down. I pulled out my laptop and placed on the table before plugging it up. I then pulled up my book and began to type more on my book.

"Anna!" I heard a female voice call out.

I looked up to see Christina walking toward me wearing a beautiful black dress with black strappy high heels. She also had gold hooped earrings and she wore a dark red lipstick along with black eyeliner. I stood up from my seat as Christina pulled me into a hug and before kissing both my cheeks in greetings.

"So I assume Jim finally made you leave your sacred duties…" Christina teased slightly.

I smiled a little before replying," Yeah… though it gives me something to do…"

"Hun, you work nearly seven days a week, you need to take a vacation." Christina said.

"I know by the way I need your help…" I said looking at her with pleading eyes.

"What do you need help with my dear?" Christina said with a raised eyebrow.

"I need your help with my romance scenes I can't seem to get them right –"

"And since you have no romance in your life you want my help?" Christina said with a smirk on her face.

I couldn't help, but chuckle before nodding her head. Just as Christina's was about to reply we both heard a male voice say," Christina Sanchez it's nice to see you again."

We both turned to the owner of the male voice and I was surprised to see Mr. Bruce Wayne standing before us. He had his hair slicked back normally and wore his signature black tuxedo and dress shoes.

"It's lovely to see you too, Bruce. So how have you been?" Christina asked him with a smile.

I couldn't help, but feel out of place so I tried to get back to my book that I was currently working on despite my lack of knowledge in the love department. However, I stopped typing when I heard Christina say," That's good. Oh this is my best friend, Anna Hinasaki; she works for Sergeant Jim Gordon at the police department. Anna this is Bruce Wayne."

"It's nice to meet you, Anna." Bruce said with a smile and was offering me his hand.

I didn't want to see rude, so I took his hand in my hand when suddenly images flashed before my eyes. I could see him as a child kneeling in the streets next to his dead parents and then other images in rapid succession until one hit me with such a force that I nearly wanted to gasp. The picture that kept repeating in my mind was that Bruce Wayne was actually Batman. I didn't know what to think, but I decided to keep that a secret.

As soon as the images were gone I looked back at Mr. Wayne and replied back with a forced smile," Nice to meet you too."

I nearly sighed in relief as he let go of my hand and I turned to look back where I was in book I was stopped by Mr. Wayne when I noticed that he was looking at me.

"By the way Bruce what brings you to this hotel? We don't see you around this time of day." Christina asked him.

"Well I had some time to kill so I figured I stop by and see how everything was." Bruce replied.

"Uh huh…" Christina said with a disbelieving tone.

Bruce laughed before he turned to me I could tell that he was curious as to what I was doing on my computer. I continued to try and focus on my book, but I could feel his dark brown eyes looking at me. I looked up to see that Mr. Wayne had taken a seat at our table I then noticed that he was leaning trying to see my screen. I couldn't help the heat I was feeling come to my cheeks so I quickly moved the screen to where Mr. Wayne could see.

"You're an author?" He asked me before he turned and looked at me.

I placed my hands in my lap before nodding my head as I looked at my hands. Christina noticed that I was beginning to fidget so she quickly said," Yeah and she really good at it, but she says she needs help in the romance section of her book though."

"Really? Why's that?" Mr. Wayne asks me.

I look away from him in shame before replying," I never had a boyfriend or any romantic interest…"

Christina seemed to have a scheme that she instantly seemed to have concocted since I could see her sly grin in place.

"Hey Bruce, maybe you could help her." Christina suggested.

As much as I loved her sometimes I just wanted to slap her over her head, besides he wouldn't be interested in a low class girl with a hyper active sixth sense.

"Why not? I'll be glad to help a beautiful woman out not only that I would be interested to read your finished copy." Mr. Wayne stated to me with a smile.

I couldn't help, but feel my cheeks heat up again and said," You don't have to Mr. Wayne besides I am sure there are prettier women that you could take out."

"Please call me Bruce, and I don't think there are any prettier women then you… How about Friday at 8? " Bruce said with a sly smile that made my cheeks heat up more.

"Okay… Bruce." I replied shyly.

I could hear Bruce chuckle before he said," Friday at 8 then. I shall see you then, Anna. Christina it was nice see you again."

"You too…" Christina said waving her hand at Bruce who had began to leave the table.

"Nice you got a date with Bruce Wayne..." Christina teased when she noticed my red cheeks.

"I guess, but now I am going to have figure out what to wear…*sigh*…" I said as I saved my file and began to pack my laptop away.

Christina instantly had a Cheshire grin on her face before saying," Oh no nothing your closet will do. Time to shop."

I paled slightly since I knew what kind of clothes she liked to buy, but I couldn't deny her so I nodded hesitantly and I knew that it was going to be a long week.


	2. Chapter 2

**Forever May Not Be Long Enough: Chapter 2:**

It had been about two days since then and now it was 7:30 pm, I winced as Christina was placing my hair into a bun with two strands of hair framing my face. I had a dark red lipstick on I wore no other makeup and I wore a long white dress with sleeves like kimono and it covered my feet. I had white strappy high heel shoes.

"There now you look hot!" Christina exclaimed proudly at her work.

I looked at myself in the mirror and I really didn't see that much of a difference, I knew I wasn't as pretty as the models Bruce dated. I let out sigh before turning to Christina.

"Maybe this isn't such a good idea… Do you even know where he is taking me?" I asked worriedly.

I watched as a sly smile appeared on her face I instantly knew that I wasn't going to like it.

"We are going to the Gotham School Charity gathering." She replied.

I could feel myself go pale when I realized that I was going to be in larger group of people. I noticed that Christina was about to say something when suddenly the doorbell began to ring.

Once Christina walked out of the room I gave a sigh of relief however that was short lived when she called out my name.

"Anna! Bruce is here!" Christina called.

I gathered up my courage and began to walk into the living room area, I swallowed hard when I noticed Bruce standing in the door way. He had his hair slicked back, wearing a black tuxedo and black dress shoes. When turned and looked at me I could feel my cheeks heat up when I noticed the intensity of his stare.

"Hi…" I said lamely.

"Hi, Beautiful," Bruce replied back with a smile.

I could feel my blush deepen before smiling shyly at him, Bruce's grin seemed to widen slightly.

"I got this for you," He said before handing me a single red rose.

I couldn't help, but smile as I brought the rose to my nose and gave a small sniff. Roses were always my favorite flower I looked at Bruce and gave him a thankful smile. Christina then snatched the rose from my hand. Before could even ask what she was planning she went into the kitchen for a few minutes and came back out with the rose's stem shorter before she placed it in my bun.

"There now your outfit is complete. I shall see you there," Christina said with a smile.

"Let me guess you are going to be fashionably late?" Bruce asked with chuckle.

"Do you know me to be on time?" Christina said with her own grin.

I shook my head before Bruce placed his hand on my lower back and said," Shall we?"

I nodded my head before telling Christina Good – Bye and told her to lock the door when she left. Bruce then led me to a limo. I noticed a elderly gentleman standing outside with the back door open.

"Anna this is Alfred, my butler. Alfred this is my date for tonight Anna." Bruce said.

"It's good to meet you, Ms. Anna. Well shall we get going Master Wayne I would hate for you to be late." Alfred stated with a small smile.

"It is nice meeting you as well, Alfred." I replied sincerely.

Soon both Bruce and I were heading to where the Charity was to be held. Upon our arrival Bruce exited the Limo first before he helped me out of the limo. He placed my hand on his elbow and began to lead me inside. I was extremely nervous since I wasn't wearing any gloves I couldn't prevent myself from seeing things I didn't want to see. When we entered I noticed that there were a lot of high class people here and I felt even more nervous when some of them turned to look at us.

I could feel some of the models glaring at me from behind the only person I recognized was my boss Jim Gordon. It was then that Bruce began to speak with some of the higher class people I felt so out of place that I decided to quickly get away. After telling Bruce that I was going to go look for some water I quickly left before he had a chance to say anything. Even though I tried not to touch people, but every time I brushed up against someone the images came flashing into my head.

I managed to quickly head out to the balcony, as I took deep breaths trying to erase all the images I seen I felt someone gently place a hand on my shoulder. I whipped around only see Jim there.

"Oh, Jim, you scared me…" I said with a sigh.

"Sixth Sense acting up?" Jim asked with concern.

I looked down shamefully before nodding my head.

"Here figured you needed some water, by the way how did you end up with Bruce Wayne as a date?" He asked while handing me a bottle of water.

I gave him a thankful glance before replying," I was having trouble with a romance scene in my book. We were at the hotel when Bruce came around and Christina hatched the idea…"

"Ah, so this is part of Christina's schemes." Jim stated with a sigh.

I nodded my head before replying," Yeah… He seems nice though, but I think it's just a act to keep Christina happy… I am not that pretty, not only that because of my wacky ability I can see the past deeds of any dates…"

"Now don't start with that talk again we already discussed that…" Jim stated warningly with a fatherly tone in it.

I chuckled slightly before nodding my head it was then that I heard someone calling for Jim.

"Well better get back the Mayor wants to talk to me for what reason I am not sure…" Jim stated apologetically.

"It's okay, Jim. I'll be right here I don't think I want to go back in anytime soon…" I said with a small smile.

Jim nodded before leaving me to my thoughts it was then that I heard the sound of high heels approaching when I turned around I noticed a group of models coming onto the balcony.

"Look here girls a model wannabe, my what a nice flower mind if I take it." The blonde model said with a sneer before snatching my rose from my hair.

"Stop! I have done nothing to you. Please give me back Bruce's flower." I said with desperation.

"Hah! Bruce's flower, huh? Well I am sure he pities you after all you don't have much to offer him. So here's what you'll do. You stay away from him got it, ugly duckling." The blonde model said causing her party to snicker behind her.

I looked down at the ground somewhere deep inside I felt as if she was right, soon they left me while snickering. Once they were gone I could feel the tears well up in my eyes and I knew that this was a bad idea from the start. I could feel the tears start to fall and I quickly wiped them away before leaving the balcony. Once I did I could see the blonde model upon the stage that was put in front.

"…Singing. Why don't we allow Mr. Wayne's date start off?" She said with what appeared to be sweet smile, but I could see the cruelness that lye beneath the exterior of that woman.

As if I didn't feel humiliated enough the crowed started to cheer at the idea and I knew deep inside that I would just be humiliated more. I began to walk toward the stage with my eyes down as I walked past the blonde haired model she whispered.

"Hope you choke…" She said cruelly.

When she left I looked at the crowed nervously; my hands were shaking badly I didn't know what do. It was then that music began to play I looked to right and I was surprised to see Christina there. She was wearing a dark blue dress that was with black high heels. She was strumming the guitar along with the piano. I smiled slightly before turning back to the crowed taking a breath before I began to sing:

_**(Evenescence –Call Me When you're Sober)**_

_**Don't cry to me, if you loved me**_

_**You would be here with me**_

_**You want me, come find me**_

_**Make up your mind**_

_**Should have let you fell and lose it all**_

_**So maybe you can remember yourself**_

_**Can't keep believing, we're only deceiving ourselves**_

_**And I'm sick of the lie and you're too late**_

_**Don't cry to me, if you loved me**_

_**You would be here with me**_

_**You want me, come find me**_

_**Make your mind**_

_**Can't take the blame, sick with shame**_

_**Must be exhausting to lose your own game**_

_**Selfishly hated, no wonder you're jaded**_

_**You can't play the victim this time and you're too late**_

_**So don't cry to me, if you loved me**_

_**You would be here with me**_

_**You want me, come find me**_

_**Make up your mind**_

_**You never call me when you're sober**_

_**You only want it 'cause it's over, it's over**_

_**How could you have burned paradise?**_

_**How could I? You were never mine**_

_**So don't cry to me, if you loved me**_

_**You would be here with me**_

_**Don't lie to me, just get your things**_

_**I've made up your mind**_

I took a breath after singing and I looked out at the crowed, I noticed that the blonde haired model was gawking at me with surprise. I felt heat light my slightly and I looked around to find Bruce staring at me with admiration, much to my surprise.

Christina then grabbed the microphone and said," Well everyone I am so happy to be here. Why don't continue the party now!"

As soon as I got off the stage Christina gave me a smirk before pulling me into a hug and began to mingle into the crowed. Soon I felt myself itching to leave, I didn't belong here I knew that the blonde's haired model was right about me being a ugly duckling. As I started to head toward the exit a voice called out to me.

"I hope don't plan on leaving by yourself."

I turned around surprised to see Bruce standing in front of me I then replied quietly," It's okay I'll find a cab…"

"You don't have to do that I'll have Alfred take you back to your place." Bruce said sternly.

Before I could protest any further Bruce gently grabbed my hand and began to lead me to the limo where Alfred was already waiting for us.

"Tired of the party already, Master Wayne?" Alfred asked with a raised eyebrow.

Bruce replied back playfully," Now Alfred, you are making it sound like I don't want to be here."

Alfred said no more as Bruce and I entered the limo as we drove Bruce and Alfred chatted for a bit, but didn't pay much attention I was staring out the window trying to keep scenes that weren't mine to see from playing since Bruce had yet to let go of my hand. I noticed that his hand was bigger than mine and for some odd reason I felt safe with Bruce. I quickly shook my head of these thoughts knowing that it would just bring a low class girl such as myself false hope. I could feel myself begin to drift off allowing the darkness to take my and to lift the sadness that plagued my heart.

**(Hope you Enjoyed!)**


End file.
